


A little taste

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey





	A little taste

"Please." Allison whimpered out, pulling on the tight bindings that wrapped around her wrist. She was blindfolded but she had seen Lydia, she knew how the thigh high stockings framed her legs just right. How the black corset made her breasts perfectly round and stand pronounced from her chest, how her see through panties showed the little patch of blazing red hair that topped her pussy. All Allison wanted was a little taste, just to go down and lick and suck every inch of Lydia's pussy lips until the banshee screamed in pleasure. 

"No no pretty girl." Lydia cooed as she grabbed her favorite flogger and began to smack it lightly over Allison's breasts. "I know you were with him again. That tall blonde boy. Does he make you feel something I don't Allison?" She asked her voice like a dagger to Allison's heart.

"Isaac isn't you." She whispered. "Mistress please, let me make it up to you. You can sit on my face. You can do what ever you want."

Lydia laughed the noise cold and deflective. "Of course I can do what ever I want you're my slut, as much as you try to act like you aren't." She cracked the flogger down harder on Allison's breast leaving red trails in its wake. The brunette arched and cried out her body surging against the four point bind she was put in before she collapsed back shaking lightly. She whined low in her throat but her bare pussy quaked leaking just a little more.

Lydia sighed as she slid her panties off and crawled onto the bed. "You're such a good girl for me." She murmured before straddling Allison's head. She lowered herself gently but didn't have to say a word. Allison cooed like a happy kitten before she began to lap at Lydia's slit. She tongued her way through her folds licking the excess slick before she began her real work. The girl moaned as she pushed her tongue lightly into Lydia's entrance, fucking her with her tongue for a few moments before she lapped her way back up to Lydia's clit.

She knew her lover better than anyone swirling her tongue, teasing and sucking until Lydia shook above Allison, screaming lightly as she came. The red head collapsed beside Allison, her hand diving in between the girls legs teasing her slit with manicured fingers until Allison was on edge shaking before she deftly ripped her hand away. 

"Now now baby girl." She cooed. "Time to rest." She murmured as she undid Allison's blind fold and bindings. The girl stared at her mistress, shaking and confused. 

"But."

"No." Lydia said firmly. "You came with him. This is your punishment. Next time fake it."


End file.
